


Rain

by CaptainsRenegade



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: A promt type thing, F/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Sad, broken minds, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainsRenegade/pseuds/CaptainsRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: She had locked something away, something deep inside her, the truth she had once known, but… She chose to forget. Limbo became her reality, I knew something was wrong with her, she just wouldn’t admit it, she was possessed by an idea, this one, very simple idea, that changed everything, that our world wasn’t real, that she needed to wake up to come back to reality, that, in order to get back home, we had to kill ourselves.</p><p>People/Ship: Rowan, Aelin & Emrys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

A small, blonde woman sat on a windowsill staring out at the rain. Her ears were pointed and her teeth were sharp. She was fae.  
But she just sat there, staring out at the rain, her feet resting on the wall and her arms around her thighs.  
Her name was Aelin.  
A thin, old demi-fae stood watching her. His grey hair was tied loosely, but neatly, at the back of his neck. His thin and wrinkled hands rested in the pocket of his apron and he smell distinctly of a mated fae.  
His name was Emrys.  
And like the girl watched the rain, he watched her.  
Another Fae male walked down the hall, with a grace that only an immortal can achieve. His silver hair tumbled down his back, and a sharp black tattoo slithered down his face and his left side. He was silent, but Emrys and Aelin still noticed.  
Emrys bowed, Aelin just watched the rain.  
He stood with the wrinkled, but younger male, watching the girl sitting on the window sill.  
“Why does she not move? She never listens to me. All she does is act like a spoiled brat.’  
Emrys frowned, a deep sadness for this lonely, broken girl sitting on the windowsill.  
“She has locked something away, something deep inside her,” he whispered, “a truth she had once known, but… she chose to forget.”  
He took a breath, “Limbo’s become her reality, I knew something is wrong with her, she just wouldn’t admit it. She is possessed by an idea, this one very simple idea, that changes everything.”  
“Our world isn’t real. That she needs to wake up to come back to reality, and that, in order to get back home, we have to kill ourselves.”


End file.
